vgsalesfandomcom-20200214-history
ELSPA Sales Awards
The ELSPA Sales Awards are sales milestones for games in the United Kingdom given by the Entertainment and Leisure Software Publishers Association similar to the BIU Awards in Germany. Using numbers from Chart-Track, they have Silver Award (>100,000 units), Gold Award (>200,000 units), Platinum Award (>300,000 units), Double Platinum Award (>600,000 units) and Diamond Award (>1,000,000 units). It stopped in 2010 when ELSPA turned into UKIE. Awards Games that are in higher sales rank are not listed Silver Gold Platinum * FIFA 2000 (PS1) * Pokemon Red (GBC) * Pokemon Blue (GBC) * James Bond: Tomorrrow Never Dies (PS1) * Who Wants to Be a Millionaire (PC) * WWF Smackdown 2 (PS1) * WWF Smackdown(PS1) * Driver 2 (PS1) * Tomb Raider 4 - The Last Revelation (PS1) * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 (PS1) * Harry Potter & the Philospher's Stone (PS1) * Pokemon Gold (GBC) * Tony Hawk's Skateboarding (PS1) * Metal Gear Solid 2 (PS2) * Champion Manager: Season 01/02 (PC) * Champion Manager: Season 00/01 (PC) * WWF Smackdown!: Just Bring It (PS2) * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 (PS2) * Grand Theft Auto 2 (PS1) * Pokemon Silver (GBC) * Halo: Combat Evolved (Xbox) * James Bond 007: Nightfire (PS2) * Pro Evolution Soccer 2 (PS2) * The Sims: Unleashed (PC) * WWE Smackdown! Shut Your Mouth (PS2) * Spyro: Year of the Dragon (PS1) * Dancing Stage Euromix (PS1) * Championship Manager 4 (PC) * Spider-Man The Movie (PS2) * Harry Potter: Chamber of Secrets (PS2) * Age of Empires II: The Age of Kings (PC) * 007: Agent Under Fire (PS2) * Mario Kart: Super Circuit (GBA) * Dancing Stage Party Edition (PS1) * Crash Team Racing (PS1) * Tekken Tag Tournament (PS2) * Pro Evolution Soccer 3 (PS2) * Lord of the Rings: Return of the King (PS2) * Crash Bash (PS1) * Theme Park World (PC) * True Crime: Streets of LA (PS2) * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell (PS2) * WWE Smackdown! Here Comes the Pain (PS2) * The Sims: On Holiday (PC) * Spiderman (PS1) * Hitman 2: Silent Assassin (PS2) * Driv3r (PS2) * Championship Manager 03/04 (PC) * Spider-Man 2 (PS2) * Tony Hawk's Underground (PS2) * Scooby-Doo & The Cyber Chase (PS1) * Simpsons: Road Rage (PS2) * Crazy Taxi (PS2) * Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness (PS2) * Command and Conquer: Red Alert 2 (PC) * Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2004 (PS2) * WWE Smackdown! Vs. Raw (PS2) * The Sims: Bustin' Out (PS2) * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell (Xbox) * The Incredibles (PS2) * FIFA Street (PS2) * Call of Duty: Finest Hour (PS2) * The Sims: Superstar (PC) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (PS2) * Football Manager 2005 (PC) * Driving Test Success Theory (PC) * Burnout 3: Takedown (PS2) * The Getaway: Black Monday (PS2) * Pokemon Ruby (GBA) * Half-Life 2 (PC) * Star Wars: Battlefront II (PS2) * Football Manager 2006 (PC) * WWE Smackdown! Vs Raw 2006 (PS2) * King Kong: Official Game of the Movie (PS2) * Black & White (PC) * Call of Duty 2: Big Red One (PS2) * Shrek 2 (PS2) * Pro Evolution Soccer 5 (PSP) * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (PS2) * Buzz! The Music Quiz (PS2) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (PS2) * Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy (PS2) * Project Gotham Racing 3 (Xbox 360) * Sim City 3000: UK Edition (PC) * WWE Smackdown VS RAW 2007 (PS2) * Buzz! The Big Quiz (PS2) * The Sims: Makin' Magic (PC) * Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly (PS2) * World of Warcraft (PC) * Canis Canem Edit (PS2) * Sonic Mega Collection Plus(PS2) * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (PSP) * Football Manager 2007 (PC) * Cars (PS2) * Tomb Raider: Legend (PS2) * Sonic Rush (DS) * The Sims 2 (PS2) * Wii Play (Wii) * Rome: Total War (PC) * Pro Evolution Soccer 6 (Xbox 360) * Nintendogs: Dalmation & Friends (DS) * Zoo Tycoon DS (DS) * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Wii) * The Sims 2: Pets (DS) * Forza Motorsport 2 (Xbox 360) * Pro Evolution Soccer 2008 (PS2) * SINGSTAR POPWORLD (PS2) SONY * Assassin's Creed (Xbox 360) UBISOFT * RESISTANCE: FALL OF MAN PS3 SONY * BRATZ: FOREVER DIAMONDZ (DS) * Super Mario DS (DS) * Mario Party 8 (Wii) * The Sims 2: UNIVERSITY (PC) * FIFA 08 (Xbox 360) * Football Manager 2008 (PC) * The Sims 2 (DS) * Assassin's Creed (PS3) * Motorstorm (PS3) * The Simpsons Game (PS2) * FIFA 08 (PS3) * Call of Duty 3 (Xbox 360) * GRAN TURISMO 5: PROLOGUE (PS3) * SONIC AND THE SECRET RINGS (Wii) * TOM CLANCY'S RAINBOW SIX: VEGAS (Xbox 360) * MARIO & SONIC AT THE OLYMPIC GAMES (DS) * POKEMON DIAMOND (DS) * FIFA 07 (PSP) * WORLD OF WARCRAFT: THE BURNING CRUSADE (PC) * Pro Evolution Soccer 2008 (Xbox 360) * SIGHT TRAINING (DS) * CALL OF DUTY 3 (PS2) * FINDING NEMO (PS2) * FIFA 09 (PS3) * The Sims 2: NIGHTLIFE (PC) * GEARS OF WAR 2 (Xbox 360) * SUPER SMASH BROS: BRAWL (Wii) * Cars (DS) * CALL OF DUTY: WORLD AT WAR PS3 * PROJECT GOTHAM RACING 4 (Xbox 360) * THE SIMPSONS GAME (DS) * FABLE II (Xbox 360) * WARIO WARE: SMOOTH MOVES (Wii) * HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL: SING IT! (PS2) * NEED FOR SPEED: PROSTREET (PS2) * LITTLEBIGPLANET (PS3) * GUITAR HERO III: LEGENDS OF ROCK (Wii) * FALLOUT 3 (Xbox 360) * LEGO INDIANA JONES: THE ORIGINAL ADVENTURES (Xbox 360) * Football Manager 2009 (PC) * COOKING MAMA 2 (DS) * GAME PARTY (Wii) * MIDNIGHT CLUB 3: DUB EDITION (PSP) * METAL GEAR SOLID 4: GUNS OF THE PATRIOTS (PS3) * TOUCHMASTER (DS) * WWE SMACKDOWN VS RAW 2008 (PS2) * KUNG FU PANDA (Xbox 360) * NEED FOR SPEED: UNDERCOVER (Xbox 360) * TOM CLANCY'S RAINBOW SIX: VEGAS 2 (Xbox 360) * LEGO STAR WARS: THE COMPLETE SAGA (Wii) * THE SIMS 3 (PC) * MYSIMS (DS) * Wii Music (Wii) * HALO 3: ODST (Xbox 360) * MARIO STRIKERS CHARGED FOOTBALL (Wii) * NARNIA: THE LION, THE WITCH AND THE WARDROBE (PS2) * KILLZONE 2 (PS3) * PROFESSOR LAYTON AND PANDORA'S BOX (DS) * SAINTS ROW (Xbox 360) * THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: PHANTOM HOURGLASS (DS) * MARIO & SONIC AT THE OLYMPIC WINTER GAMES (Wii) * Assassin's Creed II (Xbox 360) * GUITAR HERO III: LEGENDS OF ROCK (Xbox 360) * Assassin's Creed II (PS3) * LEGO BATMAN: THE VIDEOGAME (Xbox 360) * THE ELDER SCROLLS IV: OBLIVION (Xbox 360) * SAINTS ROW 2 (Xbox 360) * Pro Evolution Soccer 2009 (Xbox 360) * PUZZLER COLLECTION (DS) * WORLD OF WARCRAFT: WRATH OF THE LICH KING (PC) * UNCHARTED 2: AMONG THIEVES (PS3) * CARNIVAL: FUNFAIR GAMES (DS_ * PURE (Xbox 360) * FAR CRY 2 (Xbox 360) * LEGO STAR WARS: THE COMPLETE SAGA DS * RAYMAN RAVING RABBIDS TV PARTY (Wii) * LINK'S CROSSBOW TRAINING (Wii) * NEED FOR SPEED: SHIFT PS3 * Pro Evolution Soccer 2009 PS3 * GRAND THEFT AUTO EPISODES FROM LIBERTY CITY (Xbox 360) * Football Manager 2010 (PC) Double Platinum * Pokemon Yellow (GBC) * Gran Turismo 2 (PS1) * Gran Turismo 3 (PS2) * FIFA 2003 (PS2) * The Getaway (PS2) * Medal of Honor: Frontline (PS2) * FIFA 2004 (PS2) * Need for Speed: Underground (PS2) * Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (PS2) * Medal of Honor: Rising Sun (PS2) * Eye Toy: Play (PS2) * Need for Speed: Underground 2 (PS2) * FIFA 2005 (PS2) * Gran Turismo 4 (PS2) * Crash Bandicoot - Wrath of Cortex (PS2) * Pro Evolution Soccer 4 (PS2) * FIFA 06 (PS2) * The Sims 2 (PC) * Pro Evolution Soccer 5 (PS2) * Need for Speed: Most Wanted (PS2) * Sonic Heroes (PS2) * Halo II (Xbox) * The Sims (PC) * FIFA 07 (PS2) * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (PSP) * Pro Evolution Soccer 6 (PS2) * LEGO Star Wars (PS2) * Need for Speed: Carbon (PS2) * Gears of War (Xbox 360) * Grand Theft Auto IV (PS3) * Wii Fit (Wii) * Cooking Mama (DS) * FIFA 08 (PS2) * Big Brain Academy (DS) * Nintendogs: Lab & Friends (DS) * Animal Crossing: Wild World (DS) * Big Brain Academy: Wii Degree (Wii) * Carnival: Funfair Games (Wii) * Call of Duty: World at War (Xbox 360) * FIFA 09 (Xbox 360) * 42 All-Time Classics (DS) * Call of Duty: World at War (PS3) * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (DS) * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (PS3) * Professor Layton and the Curious Village (DS) * Assassin's Creed (Xbox 360) * FIFA 10 (Xbox 360) * FIFA 10 (PS3) * Big Beach Sports (Wii) * Super Mario Galaxy (Wii) * New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Wii) * Forza Motorsport 3 (Xbox 360) Diamond * Grand Theft Auto 3 (PS2) * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (PS2) * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (PS2) * The Simpsons: Hit & Run (PS2) * Dr. Kawashima's Brain Training (DS) * New Super Mario Bros. (DS) * More Brain Training From Dr. Kawashima (DS) * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (Wii) * Wii Fit (Wii) * Mario Kart Wii (Wii) * Halo 3 (Xbox 360) * Grand Theft Auto IV (Xbox 360) * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Xbox 360) * Mario Kart DS (DS) * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (Xbox 360) * Wii Sports Resort (Wii) * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (PS3) * Wii Fit Plus (Wii) * Just Dance (Wii) Source ELPSA Website (Wayback Machine - May 2010) Category:United Kingdom Category:Sales awards